


A Christmas Quicky

by AngryRedOctopus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryRedOctopus/pseuds/AngryRedOctopus
Summary: A Christmas Fic for NerdyThangs with the prompt of naughty times with clothes on and Lizzy overhearing.





	A Christmas Quicky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdythangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythangs/gifts).



Sebastian cracked his knuckles and tried very hard not to tear the servants to shreds.  It was Christmas, and it was not the time for careless mistakes.  And the servants of this manor were nothing if not the physical embodiment of a mistake.  Deep breaths… they served their purpose well.  They simply had not been designed for the intricacies of domestic work.  Except Snake.  That young man for whatever reason was endlessly delicate in his actions and could do no wrong.  Bless Snake, social anxiety aside.  The demon thought for a moment and decided it was indeed Christmas, and as such he deserved a present himself, didn’t he?  So, with a wave of his gloved hand, he used magic to fix all of the damaged crockery, burnt Christmas dinner, and damaged walls and furniture. 

Satisfied, Sebastian left the kitchen and hummed to himself as he looked over the house.  Everything smelled of pine sugar.  The great tree stood in one of the living spaces and had been decorated with beautiful silk ribbons from China and glass ornaments from Italy.  The tree was a new fad started by her Majesty the Queen some years earlier when her husband had still been alive.  The aristocracy was still quite fond of the usually German Christmas addition to their homes.  Candles scented with berries burned in every room, so that the entire house was enveloped in a warm glow.  And while Ciel was loath to celebrate with his past, he could do little to deter the love from his friends and family, and thus had tons of fantastically colorful wrapped gifts under the tree.  Even Sebastian Clause had visited…

As he approached his young master’s rooms, he heard Lady Elizabeth exclaiming about her latest fashions in her nearby rooms as she dressed.  She had insisted on celebrating the holidays with the young lord, but mercifully had been convinced to go home for the evening once adequately tired.  The demon hurried onward before she brought out any additions to his dress that she thought might look “cute”.  He felt he already was quite festive, with a red silk vest, cravat, and tiny holly sprig tucked into his breast pocket.  So, it was quite important that his young master looked the part now too.

Eagerly, the demon entered his master’s chambers and set to the wardrobe.  The young man was reading in front of the fire, hiding from his fiancé no doubt… With his usual grace, Sebastian retrieved the holiday frock that Nina Hopkins had lovingly created.  It was quite the sight with its bright red jacket and shorts, and ivory and gold trim.  Certainly inspired by the iconic Santa costume, but luckily not a recreation.  Sebastian was mostly thankful that it looked to be warm; something important for this time of year and with his young master’s thin frame.  It was hung on the dresser door before the butler went to retrieve the young man. 

Ciel quickly shut the book he was reading, flushed when Sebastian tapped him on the shoulder after not responding.  How interesting, “While I’m sure the book you are reading is most enlightening, Miss Elizabeth will be awaiting your arrival shortly young master.”

The slate hair swished as he nodded and stood, but before he could get far, Sebastian swiped the book Ciel had been reading from its place in between the chair cushions.  With glinting eyes, Sebastian devoured the diagrams and text.  Such a naughty book…  “If I had known the young master was so interested in the art that comes from the more innovative sexual positions, I would have been happy to demonstrate.”

Ciel opened his mouth as if to protest or argue, but shut it instead, flushed face and pursed pink lips pouting.  Sebastian ached to capture the expression with his fangs, but cursed their time limit.  The silence was particularly telling of his young master; that and the beginnings of a tent in between plump thighs underneath the olive green long top he wore.  It was all quite unfair.  As a butler it was important that he serve every need of his young master after all, and if this wasn’t an emergency, he wasn’t sure what would qualify…

Gritting his teeth, Ciel seemed to understand the importance of getting on with the evening’s business, so he stomped off towards the dressing room in a huff.  That decided Sebastian.  With another wave of his hand, that he was sure he’d be in trouble for later, he conjured a lovely sprig of mistletoe in the doorway and hurried to catch his errant prey. 

“As we are most stringent about observing Christmas tradition in this house, it is imperative young master that you aren’t so rude as to not notice the mistletoe above you.  Pucker up,” and before the young man could do more than look up, his slightly chapped lips were captured. 

Ciel moaned into the demon’s mouth as he was guided back out to the bedroom.  He ground his swelling crotch against the gloved palm cupping him so indecently.  His need was so overwhelming for some reason…  In his head, he knew he was expected with Lizzy soon, but he just couldn’t imagine surviving the night without being filled first.  Sebastian snapped his fingers once more, and Ciel grunted as his clothes went from the looser fare of earlier to the Nina Hopkins concoction.  It wasn’t tight in most places except his crotch.  His hardness was almost agonizingly hugged to his body that took the wind out of his lungs.  With a grateful cry, Sebastian’s hand managed to squeeze its way into the tight space and roughly grab hold of him. 

“I do apologize young master, but it seems we must be quick about this.  Let me see if I can’t still satisfy…” Ciel roughly humped into the hand that grasped him as he was lifted and repositioned across the settee.  One knee kneeled on the plush furniture, the other held aloft and wide by Sebastian.  He gasped as he felt threads begin to unravel on the seat of his shorts, with nothing else between it and his flushed skin.  Only his butler could possibly manage to hold him aloft, fondle his cock so roughly, while bending over and inserting his tongue into the small hole made in his shorts.  And no human could manage to open him so wide and wetly with that alone.  What a Christmas gift…

Ciel moaned at the sounds of fabric shifting and buttons coming loose.  Some distant part of his mind also heard a sound that wasn’t as expected.  Something like a door being muffled and opening and closing… But he became utterly distracted again as he felt heat press against his gaping ass.  His head bowed and he desperately urged his butler on.  The fat head sat at his entrance, and rocked against it as the muscles slowly began to ease.  Ciel focused intently on the sensations and stifled a loud cry as the head finally popped in.  Sebastian didn’t wait around after that.  His length surged forward and he growled lowly as it finally filled his charge. 

“Don’t be so quite little one.  Gifts should be reciprocated and I most definitely wish to hear your…voice,” the demon grunted, roughly humping the hips he held aloft. 

With such urging, Ciel allowed all sorts of filth to spill from his lips.  He told the man pounding his tight rear how much he’d lusted for this for the past week, to the point of distraction.  How he wouldn’t be able to live without this again.  And probably most ashamedly his deep deep lust for the demon, and all he did for Ciel.  Without his sweets and tea, and ever constant care, Ciel wouldn’t be able to stand the daily strain.  He couldn’t lust for the demon enough, and the care just made it all the more impossible not to, dare he think it, love the creature…

Sebastian responded _enthusiastically_ to such words, “My sweet sweet young master, how I do adore you.  You’re so dishonest till I bend you over like this.” He hissed, and licked a path along the fluffy collar of the youth’s festive garment.  A gloved hand yanked hard on the leaking cock in his hand, and Ciel shrieked.  Such sound was impossible not to hear by the little mouse that seemed to think it appropriate to creep into her finance’s private quarters and listen intently at the door…  Best to give her a little show Sebastian thought with teeth exposed. 

Lifting the sweet red ass higher, Sebastian drove down and ground harshly against his master’s prostate.  With a howl, the boy wiggled in his grasp and seemed to struggle for breath.  Sebastian bent to whisper his deeper desires into the boy’s ear and jerked as best he could in the tight little shorts his master wore.  A silent sob left the plump kissable lips as Ciel desperately came in the gloved hand urging him on. 

“Come you filthy demon, come for your lord,” Ciel gasped for breath.  His flushed face smirking as the demon did as commanded, pulling out and jerking himself roughly.  The beautiful Persian rug was splattered with thick ropes of the demon’s cum, that Ciel wished he could order Sebastian to clean while he watched.  The mental image of the demon on all fours, preferably naked, made his spent cock stir, but he panted and ignored the desire.  Sebastian leaned him across the chaise and removed the cum stained gloves he now sported.  Ciel wrinkled his nose when they were thrown in the fire, and replaced somehow by a fresh pair from the demon’s pockets. 

A final snap of black nailed fingers and the seam of Ciel’s short resewed themselves and the mess on the carpet disappeared.  Ciel took note of the magic and made sure that when he later had more time that the demon would be appropriately punished for going against the rules.  Feeling a bit less flushed and compromised, Ciel stood and fluffed his clothing. Sebastian went about straightening both of them out, and then bent to his ear again.

Ciel looked appalled, “She heard what?!”

The demon smirked with a finger pressed to his lips, “Well she was asking for it… Snoops never get what they want.”

“You idiot,” Ciel growled, grasping at the silk cravat and yanking, “What if she knows everything now?  What are we supposed to do exposed?  At best we could be hung for this!”   
Gently, the demon removed the hands from his person, “Now now, I’m not so irresponsible young master.  I would never put you in danger.  She only heard what she needed to, and nothing more.  Let us go down to dinner and you can see for yourself that all is well.”

Ciel wanted badly to protest the idea, but was forcefully guided out his room and down the stairs.  Lizzy hurried forward in the dining room and quickly pecked the young man’s cheek, as per the mistletoe tradition, and smiled, only seeming a bit flushed and awkward.  Risking a quick glare towards the butler, he relaxed back as they were served Christmas dinner, and tried his best to keep up with Lizzy’s nervous prater.  He couldn’t complain though; all his favorites had been prepared and even chocolate cake despite being completely untraditional and unconventional in his social circles. 

“Let’s go do presents Ciel!” Lizzy exclaimed, hurrying out when she saw the servants rush past with their own box. 

Before Ciel could get far, Sebastian swept in to steal another kiss beneath the mistletoe over the doorway.  The slate haired young man, could hardly bring himself to be mad anymore, and leaned in with equal fervor.  He even gripped the dark lapels of the demon and stuck his tongue in for good measure.  With a promise of more coming, Ciel was gently disengaged, and he wasn’t so upset about Christmas he found as he settled in a warm spot near the Christmas tree with his cousin, his demon, and the servants nearby happily singing carols. 


End file.
